Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Impatiens walleriana cultivar Cameo Scarlet Surprise.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Double Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Cameo Scarlet Surprisexe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Cartago, Costa Rica. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact and mounded Double Impatiens cultivars with large fully double flowers, excellent branching, and interesting flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor of two proprietary selections of Impatiens walleriana, not patented. The cultivar Cameo Scarlet Surprise was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Cartago, Costa Rica.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Cartago, Costa Rica, since March, 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Cameo Scarlet Surprisexe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Cameo Scarlet Surprisexe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, mounded and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Rapid growth rate.
3. Freely branching habit.
4. Rounded dark green-colored leaves; densely foliated.
5. Freely flowering habit.
6. Fully double flower form.
7. Large scarlet red and light pink bi-colored flowers that are positioned above and beyond the foliage.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Cartago, Costa Rica, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the female parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger leaves than plants of the female parent selection.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger flowers than plants of the female parent selection.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were scarlet red and light pink bi-colored whereas flowers of plants of the female parent selection were salmon and orange bi-colored.
4. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were fully double whereas flowers of plants of the female parent selection were semi-double.
5. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were sterile whereas flowers of plants of the female parent selection were fertile.
In side-by-side comparisons conducted in Cartago, Costa Rica, plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the male parent selection in the following characteristics:
1. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were scarlet red and light pink bi-colored whereas flowers of plants of the male parent selection were salmon and orange bi-colored.
2. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were fully double whereas flowers of plants of the male parent selection were semi-double.
3. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were sterile whereas flowers of plants of the male parent selection were fertile.
The new Impatiens can be compared to the Impatiens walleriana cultivar Fiesta Sparkler Red, not patented. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Lompoc, Calif., plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Fiesta Sparkler Red in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were mounded and outwardly spreading than plants of the cultivar Fiesta Sparkler Red which were more upright in plant habit.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens had larger leaves than plants of the cultivar Fiesta Sparkler Red.
3. Leaf under surfaces of plants of the new Impatiens were solid green in color whereas leaf under surfaces of plants of the cultivar Fiesta Sparkler Red were green with random purple-colored areas.
4. Plants of the new Impatiens had more petals per flower than plants of the cultivar Fiesta Sparkler Red.
5. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were scarlet red and light pink bi-colored whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Fiesta Sparkler Red were orange red and white bi-colored.
The new Impatiens can be compared to the Impatiens walleriana cultivar Cameo Red Surprise, not patented. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Lompoc, Calif., plants of the new Impatiens differed from plants of the cultivar Cameo Red Surprise in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens were more compact than and not as vigorous as plants of the cultivar Cameo Red Surprise.
2. Leaf under surfaces of plants of the new Impatiens were solid green in color whereas leaf under surfaces of plants of the cultivar Cameo Red Surprise were green with random purple-colored areas.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens had smaller flowers with fewer petals per flower than plants of the cultivar Cameo Red Surprise.
4. Flowers of plants of the new Impatiens were scarlet red and light pink bi-colored whereas flowers of plants of the cultivar Cameo Red Surprise were scarlet red and white bi-colored.